The 86th Annual Hunger Games
by OdairBear
Summary: When Tris Prior volunteers for her bestfriend Christina, she doesn't really understand the consequences of her decision. Then her brother gets reaped, Peter was supposed to volunteer but he doesn't. so what happens when a handsome stranger named four volunteers and takes a certain interest in Tris? Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Living in district two has its advantages as opposed to living in other districts. Then I have a grim reminder, it's reaping day. I eat breakfast with my brother Caleb and it's silent. My parents are sitting at the end of the table.

I'm not necessarily worried about the outcome of today because everyone here has been training for the games their whole lives, myself included. Even if I do get reaped someone else will volunteer, I'm sure of it.

We walk to the town center all together as a family and I spot my friend Christina. I get signed in and they prick my finger, drawing some blood. I head over to the girls in my age category. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Oh, it's nothing just a small case of the jitters," she explains. I know she isn't prepared though. Her parents couldn't afford to send her to the training academy so she has no experience with any type of combat. "Don't let that trouble you. Even if you do get reaped someone will volunteer," I assure her.

Our district escort Petunia takes the stage. "Welcome, to the District two reaping of the 86th annual hunger games. Happy hunger games and May the odds be ever in your favor. Now before we begin we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the capitol," She says before a video displays on the screen.

I watch the video in boredom, it's the same one I've had to watch for the last four years. "Now the time has come to select one brave male and female tribute for the honor of competing in the eighty-sixth annual hunger games. As usual, Ladies first," She says excitedly. I survey the crowd some people are shaking nervously while others are jumping up and down out of excitement.

Petunia waves her hand over the bowl and takes her sweet time before finally pulling a small white envelope out of it. She opens it up, purses her lips, and speaks, "Christina Ledger."

I chew on the inside of my mouth nervously even though I know someone's going to volunteer for her. I wait and seconds pass, Christina begins to walk up and no one volunteers. I run into the center of the aisle. "Christina!" I yell hoping that somehow it'll make her come back to me. Guards come to restrain me. "Let go of me," I say while kicking a peacekeeper in the shin. "I volunteer as tribute," I yell while walking up to the stage. I head bits of laughter and gasps, and I'm in such hysterics I almost laugh until I realize who I'm going up against.

Peter is planning to volunteer, the boy who hates my guts, the one who practically gives me a death wish every time I walk into the training center. He's huge like a wall but I know since I'm now a part of the career alliance I'll have to work with him for part of the games.

Honestly I'm scared until I realize I have the advantage, I mean sure Peter's good at hand-to-hand combat and he's lethal with a sword, but I do distance. My knife throwing and archery skills are spot on considering that I've spent years perfecting them and nothing can beat that.

"Well it looks like we have a volunteer," Petunia says while smiling, "What's your name?"

"Beatrice Prior," I say confidently and she smiles at me. "Well let's give her a round of applause," she says and all of my friends from the training center clap for me. I wait on the stage and Petunia finally heads over to the boy's reaping bowl. "and now for the boys," she says.

She pulls out a slip for the boys as she did the same for the girls. She opens it up and I feel my ears deceive me when she speaks, "Caleb Prior." There's numerous gasps from the audience but I relax knowing that Peter will volunteer but he doesn't he just looks at me with a smirk on his face. Fuck, that boy really knows how to affect me in the worst possible way.

All of a sudden a guy rushes out from the crowd and volunteers. "I volunteer as tribute," he says before ascending the stairs as I did moments ago. "What is your name dear?"

"Four," he says. "And your last name is?" She says whilst raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's just Four," he says while giving her an intimidating glare. "Well here you have it folks our tributes from District 2, Beatrice Prior and Four!" She says with just such enthusiasm it makes me want to throw up.

"Well go on, shake hands," she says and I do as instructed. His touch is strong and warm, we shake hands then he pulls away. "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Petunia says excitedly.

I get escorted to a room in our government building. It's lavish and luxurious and the walls are made out of stone as opposed to brick. My parents and brother come in, emotion and signs of affection are frowned upon in district two and yet my mother still hugs me and bursts into tears. "I have faith in you Beatrice," she whispers in my ear.

"Beatrice you're going to be fine, you're amazing at fighting, you're the bravest person I know and I'm sure that it's going to be you who will emerge victorious," Caleb says while hugging me. "Good luck Beatrice," my father says. Then my three minutes is up and they all leave. Christina and Will come bursting through the doorway capturing me in a group hug.

"I can't believe you did that for me Tris, you're so stupid," Christina says while smiling sadly. "It's fine Christina Tris is going to get out and everyone knows it. Four may be intimidating but you'll be able to ally with him then when it comes towards the end you have the advantage anyways considering that you're a distance fighter," Will says.

"I love you guys," I say. "I love you too," they both say in unison.

They're escorted out of the room by peacekeepers and minutes later I am too. They guide me to a car where Four and Petunia are waiting for me inside of it. Four has a fresh red mark on his face and I'm tempted to ask him about it but I don't want to seem too nosy.

"You guys are going to love the capital, amazing food, architecture, and culture. I'm sure you'll enjoy it even if it is just for a little while. Although I know one of you is going to emerge victorious, I'm sure of it." I smirk and Four just stares out his window. Presumably trying to forget what's actually going on.

We stop at the train station where we board the train. I sit down in the parlor with Four where we meet our mentors. Cato and Clove, they each won their own hunger games and I especially admire Clove's knife throwing skills. Ironically enough they're actually married.

They sit us down in the parlor and begin to talk to us, "So I'm assuming you two know about the career alliance?" Cato asks and we both nod our heads. "good, so I'm assuming you both want to go forth with that?" Cato asks.

"I kind of work on my own," Four says and I feel slightly offended. "You need to stay together, power comes in numbers, not just brute strength," Clove explains and Cato playfully smacks her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. I look in the opposite direction considering I'm not used to signs of affection. "Fine, I guess I'm in," Four says. "Tris what about you?" Clove asks.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" I say caught off guard. "Tris? I really don't like the name Beatrice I feel as if Tris is overall a more badass name," Clove explains and I nod.

"Sorry you just threw me for a loop for a second because only my friends call me that," I say. "Okay well anyways let's get back to the attack plan. As you're probably aware, the arena is in a different setting each year. Technically it's strictly forbidden and it could lead to execution if they knew I was telling you this so I took the liberty of taking the audio bugs out of the room, anyhow the arena this year is going to be in the abandoned city of Chicago, I know you're probably wondering where the hell that is, honestly I don't even know but It's an abandoned city, no electric, no clean water so the only resources you'll have is in the cornucopia. Back in my games we kept our base camp at the cornucopia but this year I suggest you guys take over one of the abandoned buildings," Cato says.

I process the information he just told us it's a lot to take in, so I almost have a panic attack. "Do either of you know how to work a gun?" I shake my head but Four nods, "My father used to be a peacekeeper and I found some of his guns in the attic so I practice with them outside."

I look at him in awe, very few people know how to hold a gun let alone use one. "How's your aim?" Cato asks him out of curiosity. "Perfect," Four says and I immediately feel intimidated.

"Well Tris, they're having them in the arena this year so if you want to survive you better know how to use one," Cato warns. Guns? In the arena, this has never happened before. It's exciting but scary, I'm really going to have to get on Four's good side if I want a chance at surviving the games now

"You two can go back to your rooms now, you need some rest before facing the capitol paparazzi. Oh by the way you might want to change into some of the clothes that are provided for you in the dressers," Clove suggests but I know it's more of a demand. I head down the hallway to my room but Four stops me, "Can you come back to my room? I want to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

I nod slightly and he grabs my wrist guiding me back to one of the bedrooms. He guides me to the bed and I sit down on it. He looks at me with a look of bewilderment, "Why did you volunteer for your friend?" He asks me. I think for a moment and I really don't have a valid reason for doing it. "Because Christina's extremely vulnerable, she didn't go to the training center growing up and she doesn't know how to defend herself. I figured that since I've been training my whole life that I could handle myself. Anyways, why did you volunteer for my brother?"

"Honestly I don't know, Peter was a coward and I really didn't want to watch two siblings go into the arena together," He explains and I nod. "So you'd rather kill me yourself then watch my brother do it?" I ask.

"That's not it at all, I'm not going to kill you. If it comes down to just the two of us, honestly I'm fine with letting you win Tris," Four explains. I give him a puzzled look, "Why are you so eager to give up your own life."

"Please don't ask me that," Four pleads and it only makes me want to prod him further. "No, why do you seem not to care that you're throwing your life away?" I demand.

"You honestly think I'm intimidated by you?" He asks, obviously amused, while raising an eyebrow at me. "You should be, I figured someone like you would know it's best not to underestimate someone purely based on their stature, obviously though I was wrong. Anyways don't avoid the question."

"Fine, I have problems going on at home okay, are you happy now?" Four says and I feel a pang of sympathy for him. "Why on earth do you think that'd make me happy Four?"

"Because it shows you that I'm weak. I'm a coward, honestly. I'm a fucking coward who can't stand up to his own father," he says hiding his face in his hands. "It's not your fault," I say.

"I'm really sorry I shouldn't be burdening you with all my problems I guess I just needed to confess to someone before I die," Four says while lifting his head up from his hands. "You're not going to die," I murmur to him. I look at the mark on his face from earlier, it's starting to swell. I reach out and brush my thumb across it, "Did he do that to you?" I ask.

He nods and before I know it I'm hugging him. His muscles tense up but soon he's hugging me back. "You're a really good person Tris," Four says and I blush madly. I really don't know how to accept compliments. I kiss his cheek lightly and head back to my room.

I've never ever had feelings for a guy. Even looking back on my entire life I cannot remember the last time I ever had the slightest bit of a crush on anyone. So why is it, that when I'm about to die, I feel as if there are butterflies in my stomach?

Love is a concept I've never been able to fathom. Even watching my mother and father while growing up, I never noticed love if there was anything there. They never seemed to show any forms of affection but that could just be because displays of emotion are frowned upon in District two. The closest I've ever even come to love is that typical love that your family members hold for you and even at that it's still hard to recognize whether it's genuine or not.

There are so many things about Four that I want to find out. Like what his real name is, what his interests are, if he's ever experienced love, and what music he likes. The list goes on and on I just really would like to know about him before either one of us dies because at least that makes it so we each hold a memory of each other. Hopefully it'll make it feel as if our lives were actually worth something in the long run.

I take a nap and then a knock at the door wakes me up. I open it to find it's only Clove. "Make sure you look presentable, you only have 15 minutes until we get to the capitol," She says. I nod and close the door. I get dressed in a burgundy colored long sleeved top, leather pants, and a pair of combat boots. I go to the bathroom and wash my face and apply light make as Christina used to say, 'it gives your eyes definition.' I brush my long blonde hair and part it to the side.

When I get back out to the trains living area, Four is sitting down but he stands up and walks over to me. "You look nice Tris," he says. I look him up and down and take not of his outfit, dark wash jeans, black sneakers, a black v-neck and a leather jacket. I tilt my head a bit and bite my lip, "as do you"

I walk over to the window and see the capital approaching. The city is so vast and large, unlike anything I've ever seen. I look out the window in awe and I notice Four staring at me, I turn to face him and he brushes his hand against mine. _Stop it Tris, he's just trying to distract you so he can kill you. _I smile at him and as we near the city I start waving and smiling at the capitol citizens.

I know that the more favored you are by the capitol citizens the more likely you are to receive sponsor gifts and when you're in a moment of desperation that very gift may just save your life.

Honestly I'm not sure what I was thinking when I volunteered for Christina but this is starting to feel more like a suicide mission rather than an act of bravery. I frown and Four notices. "What's wrong?" He asks. I press my lips together before I speak, "They're going to kill me."

"I'm not going to let that happen," He says while brushing my hand again, but this time he grabs ahold of it and interlocks our fingers. He leans in closer to me. "What are you doing?" I ask slightly perturbed.

"Just watch," he says before leaning in to kiss me. Once our lips touch it's like all my troubles went away. If the next breath I take is the last one I will ever take, I don't care. I'm kissing a guy who promised he wouldn't let other people kill me, a guy who vented to me about his life's troubles hours ago, a guy who volunteers for my brother just so he wouldn't have to watch us grieve over each other's deaths, I'm kissing a guy who I could possibly love if it weren't for the fact that one of us was going to be dead in the upcoming weeks.

When I pull away I regret it, but the capitol citizens are going absolutely wild. Clove and Cato drag us to another room that we aren't in the view of the capitol citizens. "What the fuck was that?" Cato growls. I look at Four and we just shrug. "You guys just ruined district two's reputation. You know what? I'm one hundred and ten percent done with the two of you. You're supposed to be ruthless coldhearted killers not star-crossed lovers. What the fuck could have possibly led you into believing that, that was a good idea?"

"Well, I'm not going to let Tris die, so if it ruins our reputation then so be it, but I know that she's coming out of the games alive," Four says. Cato laughs cynically, "Okay and what makes you think that none of the other tributes will kill her?"

"Do you think any of those misfits know how to shoot a gun? I mean sure the kids from one and four may be experienced with weapons but they're definitely not going to be ready by the standards that are required for this arena. Like I said I have perfect aim, whether it's guns, spears, or knives. I know how to kill and I will in order to protect her." Four says defensively. I blush slightly but get mad at the same time. "What makes you think that I can't fight on my own?"

"I never said that Tris," Four replies. I try to calm down, but fail miserably, "Then stop treating me like I'm a baby! At first you're saying that you 'work on your own' then not even four hours later you're kissing me and telling me that you're not going to let anyone lay a finger on me? Make up your damn mind because I can't afford waste time figuring out your intentions!" I say while stomping off to my room and slamming the door shut behind me.

Minutes later there's a knock on the door and Clove comes in. "We kind of have to go Tris, but before you say anything I want you to listen," She says and I nod. She begins speaking again and I listen intently, "Okay so basically I've calmed Cato down. You see when Cato and I were in the games it was the 3rd Quarter Quell and basically the special rule was that two victors could come out of the arena and that was a really, really big crowd pleaser to the people in the capitol because they love a good love story. Year after year there's only been one tribute emerging victorious but Cato and I feel like there's something different going on this year. The games have been getting boring and it wouldn't be surprising if President Matthews made an exception, she's much more lenient than Snow was. She just wants to keep her people happy. Just keep up this whole star-crossed lover's thing it might actually work."

"I'm not going to pretend to love him Clove," I say angrily. "Then try to fall in love with him, it's easy to love people if you know who they actually are. And just so you know, Cato isn't saying anything like this to Four because we think Four might actually have a little crush on you," she says with a smirk.

Clove leaves and I follow her out the door to be reunited with Four and Cato. Petunia comes rushing out from another room. "Are you all ready?" She says smiling then loses it. "Well even if you aren't you better be because we're getting off in ten seconds," The door opens and Clove and Cato are the first ones out. I'm next but I opt to jump down the steps considering that there are only three of them. I fix my hair and Four comes down behind me, jumping as I did.  
I smile and wave at the Capitol Citizens as I walk beside four, I grab his hand and interlock my fingers between his and I smile up at him.

Then a realization hits me like a ton of bricks. By this time next week, I may be dead.


End file.
